villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Elesis' Bloody Queen
Before starting this proposal, the villainess being proposed here is an evil version of one of the playable characters. In this game, you can choose the path of your character, and by now, this version is probably considered the most evil version of all characters in the game. What's the Work? Elsword is a Korean free-to-play, 2.5D action MMORPG developed by the South Korean company KOG Studios. It features real-time action gameplay and includes both player vs. environment and player vs. player modes. The game follows the adventures of Elsword and his teammates, Aisha and Rena, as they travel to various locations in search of the El to retrieve the El Ladies and stop the invasion of the Demons in the physical world. Along the way, the trio encounter the head of the Velder Rebellion, Raven; the Queen of the Nasods, Eve; the Guardian of Hamel, Chung; the martial artist, Ara; the obnoxious mad scientist, Add; the demonic duo, Lu and Ciel; the gunner, Rose; and the priest of the past, Ain. Who is she? From all playable characters in the game, the female character Elesis, has the most heinous Evil Path of all characters, this path is called Bloody Queen. While most of their Evil Path are downplayed as Anti-Heroes, Vigilantes, or Anti-Villains, Elesis' Bloody Queen path is downplayed as a pure and complete villainous version of the heroine with a twisted genocidal agenda and cannibalistic tendencies. Elesis is Elsword's older sister, and a strong and calculating warrior who travels the world to improve her swordsmanship. At 16, she had already traveled far to become a better swordfighter. She returns to Ruben to join her brother in training, only to part ways again after enduring a vicious attack from the demons on El world. With a mission to protect Elrios from an absolute demon invasion, Elesis takes on the road once more. This may be the best way to keep her brother and their homeland safe. While she does not know when, Elesis eagerly looks forward to someday reuniting with her beloved brother. During a fierce battle Elesis tried to stop Wally, the tyrannical dictator of the Elder region, from oppressing the people of Elder and exploiting the El, Wally's possession of Nasod power frustrated her efforts which caused her reflect her own ways and abandoned her righteous side to become a ruthless warrior. With Luichel's help, Elesis charged at Wally's troops, slaughtering most of the defenseless soldiers and enemies who had already surrended. She now understands that the honorable way isn't always effective, and this time, she must turn to darkness in order to defeat the enemy. However, this is only the beginning. Months later, she was ambushed during the battle against the demons that had conquered Feita, Elesis ended up losing all of the knights and friends under her command and was mortally injured in the process. Going back and forth between life and death, Elesis managed to cling onto life by absorbing the Dark Energy from a Dark El shard that she had confiscated from Amethyst, but due to the Dark Energy she absorbed she was reborn as the 'Crimson Avenger', who carried out bloody revenge against the demons. What she has done? With her defeat at Feita's battle, Elesis abandoned her post as the Scarlet Warrior and went on a journey to seek revenge. Though she killed and killed, burning with vengeance for her fallen comrades, the dead did not comeback and so she abandoned her desire for vengeance and became a complete genocidal cannibal warrior who thought in nothing but killing and causing chaos and destruction among the demonkind. She then invaded the Demon Realm by her own, destroying entire villages and towns populated by demons even knowing the fact that 90% of all demons are just normal as humans and most were against the Demon Invasion in the real world. Elesis wrecked havoc the demon world, torturing and killing defenseless demons, mutilating young demons before giving their limbs to their parents so they could suffer even more for the simply fact of being born demons, killing demon children in front of their parents, mutilating infants, burning down entire countries by herself, beheading warriors who had already surrended to her might and eventually almost caused the complete extinction of the demonkind by her own. As the bloodthirsty knight of death, she uses a forbidden technique that enhances her destructive power by consuming blood and so she slaughtered millions and millions of monsters and demons across Elrios, taking bath (and drinking) the blood of her victims to grow stronger. Elesis begins to realize that her insane obsession, and the dark energy that surrounded her, transformed her into a being like the demons she loathes... but she don't care, she enjoyed the feeling of being the dominant fearmongering monster she had became and every feeling of vengeance within her disappeared. In other words, she was only killing demons for the sake for the fun of it. She became a monster and she knows that perfectly, even so she continues her rampage, slaughtering innocent demons and drinking their blood to become even more powerful just so she can become the worst demon alive, even if it results in her death. The intent to kill, and thirst for blood became instinctual to the point she became the Devil in person. The lore makes it more evident when they say... "Now, there is only one path remaining for her." "It does not matter if this spells my destruction... I will find every demon and slaughter them to their extinction.” Mitigating Factors? Tragic? Her 2nd Class Crimson Avenger transforms her into a tragic person who is seeking vengeance on the demons who killed her friends and knights during the battle of Feita. But after killing the murderers of her friends, she realized her friends did not come back... but at that point she thought she couldn't simply come back and continued her rampage with no justification. Her motives for revenge were valid but slaughtering innocent demons to drink their blood and committing the near extinction of all demonkind for the fun of it, whom are clearly to be normal like most races of this universe, are facts completely out of her Freudian Excuse. Possessed? After the battle of Feita, she is forced to use the Dark El energy to survive and is "consumed" by it. But the Dark El energy merely changed her appearance and gave her the powers to control Evil Energy rather than being consumed by it. Her desire for vengeance is genuine and came from herself but killing millions on the process of her quest for revenge caused her to get used to the feeling of death and she begun to enjoy it to a twisted level. Bloody Queen is basically now a nihilistic-genocidal psychopath who seeks the total extinction of demonkind by her own hands while having fun in bathing and drinking their blood. Nothing more to say. Heinous Standard? This game is not even suppose to be violent or have a crapsack world with horrible atrocities... it's an innocent fantasy world with low-level crimes such as murder with generic demons trying to take over the world. The fact one of the main heroine attempted to slaughter all demonkind by her own, killed millions of innocent demons (women and children alike) with her own hands and using few resources to do so is fairly dark and new to the setting. Everything about this class is sinister and too dark to the setting. Veridict? The game still ongoing and this class was released back in 2018, meaning new classes will be released soon. I'll keep my eye on her if some redeeming quality appears in her next class. But for now I'd say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals